Dead By Dawn
by fadingvoice
Summary: It's my own take on Blue Bloods by Melissa de la Cruz. Things are changing for the Blue Bloods, and not just their way of life.
1. In The Beginning

"Are you ready?" they asked her one by one. There were twenty-seven of them, so it got quite annoying, but she endured it, just waiting for the moment she could run. She nodded to each of them, looking every single one straight in the eye. They knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she was the one. The last face she came to was that of their supposed savior. He'd was the one supposed to bring our salvation. Send us home. Aaron.

"Aithne is ready." Aaron told our council. The supposed "second in command" (more like first until Aaron came of age) took a hard, questioning glance at Aaron. This man was Albatross (Albee for short).

"Are you sure?" Albatross was thinking. Aaron couldn't read his mind, but he could see it in his face.

"Aithne is ready." Aaron repeated. Albee sat back in his seat, still not satisfied with Aaron's decision. "And so am I." Albatross flew from his seat, suddenly standing before our savior.

"What do you mean you are ready?" Albee inquired angrily. He'd been sitting on the throne for seventeen years. She'd been alive for sixteen of those.

"I'm going with Aithne," Aaron informed the council. Aithne personally preferred to go alone, but she couldn't go against the wishes of the one who would lead our group. The entire council was in uproar, the councilmen arguing their opinions towards Aaron simultaneously. "Enough!" Aaron shouted, quieting the entire room. "I've decided." There was nothing more that the council could contribute. If our savior had decided he was to accompany her, he would do so.

Confused yet? Good. Because all will be revealed. Just give it time.


	2. When Everything Was New

When Lucifer was defeated and sent to hell along with his Silver Bloods, he knew that he'd have to find a way to either convert or kill Blue Bloods. I know what you're thinking. Well, there's still Silver Bloods, right? Correct. There are some left. However, these where converted Blue Bloods. Anyway, back to the whole "kill Blue Bloods" plot. Lucifer decided to create creatures of the night. Ones that could only drink a Blue Blood. Creatures that could change shape from human form to a beastly one. A werewolf. Their life cycle was like that of a Blue Bloods. They had the same way of living, the whole reincarnation deal. However, they had a strict hate for Blue Bloods because every time they were reborn, the loss in Rome was beaten into them. Each werewolf name started with "A", regardless of the century. Why a? No one is really certain.

Lucifer decided to send his right hand man back to Earth with the new werewolves, making him one of them. He was to be the leader of the pack until they had killed all of the Blue Bloods and returned to hell. Aaron happened to be the leader during this time frame.

The previous leader, Axel, had been so close to getting the Blue Bloods when he'd taken Roanoke. However, he knew that unless he had more insiders at Plymouth, he wouldn't be able to overtake it. After picking off a few of the important figures in the Committee, he thought he was ready to move in. However, one of the Blue Bloods had managed to force Axel into an early slumber.

The werewolves had been terrorizing the Blue Bloods for centuries, each time upon their return more vicious and making easier prey of these "immortal" vampires. Werewolves were the same as Silver Bloods when it came to their menus, but their powers had some differences. The werewolves were slightly faster than vampires, as well as having a more heightened sense (smell, hearing, seeing, etc.). The devil made good work.

Present day werewolf society? They had the council, run by twenty-seven male werewolves who'd been the appointed co-leaders since the assent to earth. The werewolves were secluded, but merged themselves into human society. Only the strongest of vampires could tell their true identity, so Blue Blood youth were easy pickings. Now we come to the point where you began. With Aithne coming before a council asking if she was ready. Ready to accept a destiny? Probably not. Ready to start another war? Most definitely.


	3. I Was Younger

Aithne had been sitting with her duffle bag at the front door of the apartment complex for fifteen minutes waiting for Aaron. She knew that he would be a few minutes late, but she had a schedule to follow. Not everyone had the luxury of people kissing their butt so that it didn't matter if they were late. In fact, most people didn't even associate themselves with Aithne.

"Hello," Aaron greeted cheerfully. She forced a smile, knowing that the council would have her head if she mistreated their prince. "So what do we do first?" She looked at him for a moment, honestly wondering if he was stupid.

"We settle in the apartment." He nodded his head as though he'd known. Suddenly his eyes widened.

"Apartment? As in single? As in one?" She couldn't help but smirk at his reaction.

"You're supposed to be the devil's advocate and you're worried about staying in an apartment with a girl?" Aithne commented sarcastically. He wasn't like the others had been. Then again, she wasn't like most werewolves either.

"Well…No. No. One apartment will be fine." She'd finally gotten a taxi to stop when he said, "Shouldn't we take our own car?"

"Unless you plan on walking." He mustered up his bags, plopping them into the taxi trunk.

"We can't take my car?" he questioned. More like cars. He had three. While the rest of the werewolves busted their butts working for food in this city, he got whatever he wanted.

"We're going for stealth. Blend in. You car definitely doesn't fit that category." He shrugged his shoulders, sliding into the back seat of the taxi. He looked at Aithne for a moment, actually taking in her physical appearance. He'd heard so many stories about her, that he forgot that she was an actual female. Aithne had pulled he long, curly brown hair back into a ponytail, uncaring of the loose strands. Her face was special, in a way, but no makeup was upon her face; and her face was a natural tan, something that just seemed to fit her. The rest of her was covered, a hoodie and loose jeans hiding her frame from him. But she's suit him for the time away from home. He licked his lips in anticipation for the next few months of living with Aithne.

"You alright?" she questioned, bringing him out of his staring. For a moment, he looked shocked.

"Yeah, just zoning out," he assured her. She nodded her head, then took to staring out the window. Despite his reply, she knew that he'd been looking at her. Like she was a piece of meat. Aaron was bound to no one. The leader never was. He could have anyone that he pleased. Once they got to the apartment complex where they'd be staying, Aaron couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"We're staying here?" he asked, not quite believing it. It wasn't as though it were the slums. In fact, it was a middle class apartment complex, that had a pretty decent pool.

"What, too fancy for you?" Aaron was shocked by Aithne's sarcasm. He wasn't used to people taking that tone of voice with him. At first, he thought he'd let it slide, but now he somehow knew that she was making fun of him.

As they approached the elevator he stated. "You're not supposed to talk to me in that tone."

"Not _supposed_ to, but I do anyway," she fired back.

"Not _allowed_ to," he countered. She was suddenly silent. He felt somewhat uncomfortable with the silence, as though she were punishing him for his order. Once they were inside the elevator, on their way to the fifth floor, she graced his ears with her voice.

"Just because you can order someone around doesn't mean that you have power. What happens if the council is gone? Are you _that_ much stronger than everyone else alone?" Aaron was taken aback by her comment. The very thought over overtaking him was treason. A reason to be put to death. Things with his new roommate weren't going well.

"The council won't abandon me," he managed to stutter. "They've been with me this far, they'll be with me until the end."

"You mean until you're called back to hell…"

"You mean until _we're_-"

"Who says I'm going back?"


	4. They Say When You're Older

"Surely you don't doubt that Lucifer will take you?" Aaron asked, rightfully concerned. No werewolf had ever thought of not returning to hell. Then again, Aithne wasn't your usual werewolf. The elevator opened and they walked down the hall to apartment 515. Aithne decided to change the subject, not wanting to have an awkward conversation on the first night.

"Tomorrow we're starting at Duchesne School tomorrow," she informed him, dragging her bags into the apartment.

"Do you have our schedules?" he questioned, bringing his own bags in.

"Yours is on the way. You _did_ only say you were coming yesterday." Aithne dropped her bags in a room down the small hallway. Aaron's room was on the opposite side of the apartment. Once they'd each settled into their new rooms, they returned to the middle room, where the council had provided a couch and TV system for them.

"So do you want to go for a hunt tonight?" Aaron inquired, already hearing his stomach grumble. Aithne made her way to the small kitchen, beginning to put pots and pans away.

"Stealth, Aaron. It would look too suspicious if we arrived the day after a Blue Blood killing," Aithne explained. Aaron nodded his head, amazed that she'd thought this plan through so thoroughly.

"How long have you been planning this?" The question took Aithne off-guard. She had no idea that anyone had wondered about it. She'd simply said she was going and the council just asked if she was ready.

"Since I knew what I was." He nodded his head in response. "I'm going to go to the grocery store. We can't live off takeout forever. There's some money and menus on the counter if you want to order anything while I'm gone." Aaron stared at her for a moment. Already she was taking on a motherly role. Then again, she had no mother (even if the Blue Blood/Werewolf sense), so she'd had to fend for herself more than not. Before he could even manage a reply, she was out the door, making her way towards the streets of New York City.

On her way to the store (ok, she was taking a major detour, but you couldn't blame her), she walked passed something called "The Bank." Despite it's bland name, she could sense Blue Bloods within it. She took note, knowing that she'd come back. However, she sensed an extremely strong Blue Blood just outside of it. This Blue Blood had long, black hair, was pale as anything, and covered in thrift store close. As Aithne glanced down at herself, she realized that the two were a lot alike. Suddenly, a boy appeared by the girl's side.

"Conduit," Aithne said in a whisper as the boy took the girl by the hand, tugging her away from the sidewalk. The girl had been looking at something. Somehow, Aithne just knew that this was what had drawn the girl's attention. It was a strikingly handsome Blue Blood with blonde hair and a twin beside them. The angels of death and destruction. His eyes glanced her way and she immediately turned her gaze to the people in front of her. "To the store."

Aithne returned to the apartment an hour later with two grocery bags in hand. Aaron, however, was lounging on the couch with takeout on a plate, watching TV.

"Took you a while," he pointed out.

"Just wasn't sure what his royal highness would want to eat," she snapped back, obviously frustrated. Aaron set his plate down, coming up behind Aithne and putting his arms around her waist.

"Come on now," he cooed. "You have a lot of tension." He could feel her tightening up underneath is grasp. "Let me relieve that." Aaron then pushed the neckline of her hoodie and t-shirt away, kissing the bare skin there.

"You make it sound as though I have a choice in whether to do right or wrong. Like I'm a human," she commented, smiling seductively at him.

"Come on, don't pretend," he insisted. "You're a werewolf. You always have been." She then pulled away from him then, turning to look him in the eye.

"I will not be yours," she told him. This was the first time any werewolf had dared to deny him.

"You filthy half-blood!" he shouted, lifting his hand to smack her.

"That I am and you should not touch anything so unclean!" she snapped back. Aaron let his hand drop, ashamed of how her words stung. No one was supposed to be able to hurt Lucifer's right hand man, leader of the werewolves. But she just had.


	5. You Haven't Figured Out

That's right. Aithne is a half-blood. Understand why she's a little worried about be admitted into hell? Only part of her belongs there.

The next morning, Aaron was awakened by someone nudging his shoulder. When he opened his eyes, he found Aithne, watching him irritated.

"You slept through your alarm. Get up, or you'll be late." She opened his blinds, letting a light in, forcing him to cover his eyes.

"What hour is it?" he questioned grouchily.

"Six. We need to be at school by seven. I woke you up now in case you want a shower." With the nod of his head, she was gone.

Forty-five minutes later, Aithne and Aaron were in a cab on their way to the school, each nervous for different reasons.

"So what do we do first?" Aaron asked her, still not certain of her full plan.

"Just be a student," she told him. "Make friends. Join a sport. Something. Just don't go on a spree. You'll smell them, they'll be everywhere, but do not go killing everyone." Aaron nodded his head, reminding himself to have self control. Never had werewolves been in such a haven for Blue Bloods. When the cab stopped in front of the school, Aaron thought they were mistaken, but there was the sign, and students were walking in. "Let's go." Aithne was tugging his arm, pulling him out of the cab. She handed him a piece of paper. "I got your schedule this morning. You're still Aaron, we're brother and sister from New Jersey moving up here because our parents' business finally took off. Don't tell anyone where you live. The cover should be fine." Aaron nodded his head, dumbfounded at her explanation. "Remember," she called as she walked down one of the sidewalks towards the building. "Stay calm!"

Aithne made her way into a small classroom with about three kids. Music. There were two boys and a girl. One boy she recognized. The Conduit.

"Ah, the new student." the teacher said with a sarcastic enthusiasm. "Welcome to my music class. I'm Mr. Hoffman. Take a seat wherever you'd like." Aithne stood for a moment, looking at the three students just as they were looking at her.

"I'm Aithne. Aith." she introduced, making sure to force a fake smile. The Conduit was the first to speak.

"I'm Oliver," he greeted, patting an empty seat next to him. She gladly took it, knowing that he'd be her connection to the Blue Blood. "That's Jamie." He pointed to the girl in the corner with the saxophone. "And that's John." John sat in another corner with a tuba. "They like the think of themselves at "tortured artists." Aithne laughed, despite being disappointed that neither were Blue Bloods. "So what brings you to our school?"

"My parents business took off," she replied, just as she'd rehearsed. Oliver nodded his head.

"Yeah, that happens a lot here. We get a few new students from businesses taking off, then they pull out when the business takes a turn for the worst." After a moment his eyes widened. "Oh, shoot! Sorry! Didn't make it to seem like your parents' business would-"

"No, it's fine," Aith assured him. "I know that the odds aren't good, but we enjoy what we have while we can."

"Um…" Oliver had a hard time picking up the conversation again. "So what do you play?"

"Play?" she questioned. "I sing. There's just no Chorus. Do we actually _d_o anything in this class?"

"Nope," he replied. "Never have. Never will. Mr. Hoffman likes to "let our creative juices flow." And he just doesn't like to do anything."

"Oh. Um…So is it easy to make friends here?" She was finally turning the conversation in a direction that she needed to go.


	6. Did I Take It For Granted

"To be honest," Oliver replied, looking Aith over. "Not with that outfit." Aith looked down at her hoodie and jeans, and shrugged. "But don't worry, you'll be good with Sky and I."

"Sky?" Aith questioned, knowing that this must've been the girl she'd seen the other day.

"She's a….friend of mine."

"You mean you're her familiar," Aithne whispered. His eyes widened as he looked at her.

"How did you…?" Aith simply lifted two fingers up to the base of her neck. Oliver lifted to touch where he'd been bitten, feeling slight indents. He could've sworn that they'd been invisible that morning. "But you know about Blue Bloods?"

"I am one." He nodded his head. "You're also her Conduit." He nodded his head.

"Can you read my mind?" he asked. She nodded. "Tell me what to do?" Knowing that most Blue Bloods at this age couldn't, she said no. He let out a deep sigh. "Sky's gonna have to know that you know about me."

"Why's that?"

"It's…complicated."

"You mean, if I tell someone, it'll become complicated." He nodded. "I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks. I mean it. If someone like Mimi knew…"

"Who's Mimi?" Aithne asked.

"You haven't met the Force twins?" Suddenly, it clicked.

"Blonde hair? Strikingly pretty?" He nodded. "I saw them, never met them though."

"You're better off that way," he informed her.

"Is that so? Are they really _that_ awful?"

"Mimi is. Jack's almost as bad."

"Want to fill me in on the details?" Oliver hesitated for a moment.

"Yes," he replied decisively. "Mimi attempted to kill Sky because Sky and Jack have a little "thing" going. As if that weren't bad enough, when Mimi was sentenced to death for the attempt, Jack asked Sky to prove her innocent by drinking her blood. And Sky did, and Mimi still hates her."

"That sucks. I'd be worshipping the ground Sky walks on if that happened to me."

"I know, right!" Oliver agreed.

"But I think you're more upset with Jack than Mimi." Oliver gazed down at the floor, not looking up.

"How could he ask her to do that, you know? To risk her own life for someone who tried to kill her?"

"The Bible says to love our enemies," she replied. He looked up at her. "Blue Bloods are supposed to go back one day, it helps to know what He wants us to do." He nodded.

"I just…" He shook his head in frustration. "If I were in the position, I wouldn't have Sky do it."

"But you're not Jack. Jack had to choose between losing his sister or risking the girl he liked."

"True," Oliver agreed. "But I think there's more to Mimi and Jack's relationship than just being siblings."

"Of course, they're bonded, right?" He nodded. "They're meant to be together."

"But Jack has always had a thing for Sky, who's only a half-blood…Shoot, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone that." Aithne knew that she had him in the palm of her hand. He was telling her everything that she'd need to know in order to get close to the Blue Blood Committee.

"Don't worry, you're secrets safe with me. What _kind _of half-blood is Sky?" she inquired curiously.

"What do you mean what _kind_ of half-blood? Half human, half Blue Blood is the only type, right?"

"Definitely." She needed to cover up the tracks, but do it slowly, as not to seem like she was rushing. "But where I came from, some people said that there were Blue Bloods mixing with angels."

"Angels and Blue Bloods?" he questioned.

"Well, we did come from Heaven. Is it really that strange to think of the two mixing?"

"No…" he replied. "No, it's not."


	7. How Do You See

Oliver spent the rest of the period filling Aithne in on the previous year. He hadn't expected Aith to be so easy to talk to, or so calm about all the killing. It was a lot to take on in just one hour. Yet, the entire time he was telling his story, her face was of stone. She occasionally made some "oh, poor dear" comment, but for the most part said nothing.

"Do you want to eat with Sky and I at lunch?" he asked as the bell rang.

"Yeah," she replied, genuinely happy. "That'd be great." Ollie felt more than happy to get so much off of his chest. How much he'd been hurting since Dylan was gone. His jealousy of Jack. His growing feelings for Schuyler. Schuyler knowing how he felt. Becoming her Conduit. Becoming her familiar. Being attacked by Kingsley. Sky going to live with the Forces. It was all so much to keep in. He would've talked to Sky about it, but things were so awkward between them now. He felt somehow that Aithne really cared about what he felt. She didn't judge him for his jealousy and blaming. She seemed almost surreal, how accepting of his faults she was.

When Aithne entered her next class, she immediately found Schuyler there. This was Ethics.

"Hey, you're Schuyler, right?" Aithne asked, putting on a friendly smile while taking the desk next to hers.

"Yeah," Sky stated, a confused expression upon her face. "Do I know you?"

"I met Oliver last period and he told me that he was friends with you." Sky smiled tightly, wondering who the heck Oliver had met. "My name's Aith." Sky relaxed a little bit, by simply knowing the girl's name. Sky couldn't put her finger on it, but for some reason, she felt close to this person.

Aithne also felt the closeness. Something connecting the two of them. "You're a half-blood, correct?" Aith asked. Sky was taken aback for a moment, then regained composure.

"How did you know?" she questioned.

"I'm not sure…" Aithne needed to think an explanation through. "Maybe it's because you're not in my memories?" Sky nodded at this.

"That's how Mimi found out. Do you know Mimi?"

"Heard a lot about her." Sky let out a sigh.

"She's exhausting, especially when you live with her."

"I'd imagine so," Suddenly, Sky broke eye contact with Aith. Aith immediately knew that her eyes were upon Jack Force. Suddenly, he was in the desk on the opposite side of Schuyler.

"Hey. Did you sleep well?" he asked her gently, pushing loose hairs behind her ear. Aithne felt herself start to gag.

"Yeah," she replied shyly.

"I'm really glad that you're staying with me," he told her. Again, Aithne felt the urge to gag.

"I'm glad to spend time with you, I really am. It's just…I want to be with my grandfather," Sky explained. "I need to know how to defeat the Silver Bloods."

"The Committee will take care of it," Jack insisted.

"You always say that and they never do anything!" Sky snapped.

"She's right, you know," Aith added.

"And who are you?" Jack inquired.

"Aith."

"And how do you know about this crap?"

"Because, the same kind of crap is happening back home," she informed him. "And my family and I waited, and waited, and the Committee did nothing."

"Well your Committee isn't ours," Jack insisted.

"You tell yourself that," Aith commented. "But after months like these continue, you'll realize that your Committee is just like everyone else's." Suddenly the teacher began to speak, and the three turned their attention toward him, but Jack couldn't help but feel unsteadied by her words.


	8. Through My Falters

Before entering the lunchroom, Aithne met up with Aaron to ask how his mission was coming along.

"It's going great. Have you met Mimi Force?" Aaron asked her. "She likes me."

"That's probably not a good thing," Aithne informed him, making sure he knew not to let her drink his blood instead of vise versa. 

"I'm going to sit with Mimi at lunch. You can come if you want to…" Aaron really didn't sound thrilled to have his "sister" sit with him at lunch.

"Go ahead, I've got friends," Aith assured him, pushing him into the cafeteria. They parted ways as Aaron headed to Mimi's table, and Aithne went to Sky and Oliver's.

"Hey," she greeted, taking a seat next to Oliver.

"Hey," they replied. She knew that this was the worst time to talk to them, when they were together. They had each other to lean on, and weren't as weak.

"Oliver, Aithne agrees with me about the Committee," Sky stated randomly. Oliver looked to me, not at all surprised.

"I just think that the Committee is too afraid to take charge. To admit that they're not the strongest things out there," Aith explained before taking a bite of her sandwich. 

"It's not like it was at Plymouth," Oliver added. Aith looked him in the eye. "Silver Bloods are stronger now, and there has to be a different approach. One better than doing nothing."

"Aith, you ok?" Sky questioned. Aith looked down to find a piece of lettuce on her jeans.

"Shoot!" she exclaimed, picking it up and putting it on to a napkin. "Sorry, I just…it's an emotional thing, you know?" Sky nodded, thinking back to Cordelia's death. Suddenly, Jack appeared by Sky's side at the table. Ollie slipped Aith an annoyed glance. Aith smirked in response. 

"How's everybody doing?" Jack asked, although Oliver and Aithne knew he was doing it for Sky's sake. He didn't honestly like Oliver, much less Aithne.

"Fine," Aith replied, trying to be civil if just for the sake of getting to know Schuyler. Schuyler had a kinship with Aithne, one that no one else could possibly understand. That would make drinking Sky's blood that much sweeter.

"I'm alright," Ollie stated, but by that time, Jack and Sky were already deep in conversation.

"What do you want for dinner?" Jack asked.

"Whatever you guys are having," Sky replied.

"Well, you can eat whatever you want," Jack insisted.

"I'll eat whatever's cooked," Sky argued.

"Oliver," Aithne cut in. "Would you show me where the library is." Looking relieved, Oliver and Aith got up from their seats, with little notice from the other two.

Once in the library, Oliver stated. "Thank you."

"It's nothing," Aith assured him. "It was getting…sickening."

"Like how attentive he is?" Ollie questioned.

"They're both so "I want you to be happy", you know?" Aithne inquired. "It's just odd to see that." The moment she finished her statement, she regretted it.

"Why? Are your parents not like that?" he inquired.

"It's more like we live to serve them, you know?" Aithne knew she needed to seem like the victim if she was going to pull this off. "They've always been so busy achieving their own dreams, that we sort of faded into the background."

"We?"

"My brother and I. You might know him. Aaron."


	9. Turning Around Was Never So Hard

After about half an hour in the library, Schuyler finally caught up with Oliver and Aithne.

"Hey!" Sky called in a whisper, making her way to the table where they sat.

"Hey," they greeted, offering up the chair next to Oliver. Sky looked frustrated, keeping her eyes on the table.

"What is it?" Oliver asked. Aithne couldn't help but feel smug. All Schuyler had to do was look somewhat depressed and someone always came to her rescue. In werewolf world, Sky would never survive. Aithne was surprised that she even survived, considering how much her kind hated her.

"Jack won't go with us to the Committee meeting to make sure that they agree with my grandfather." Oliver nodded sympathetically, while Aith had a flash. She remembered him. Despite this, she suppressed the idea of having flash backs and returned to the conversation.

"We don't need him," Aithne insisted. "The Committee has to see that Kingsley is out there and he's out for blood. No one can sit and wait anymore."

" You would figure that after his dad was uprooted from the head position, he'd give up and realize that you can't do nothing," Oliver added.

"Maybe that's exactly _why_ he doesn't want to help us," Aithne concluded. She turned to Schuyler. "Your grandfather took his father's position, he's resentful towards you because of it." Sky's eyes widened.

"I think you're right!" Schuyler agreed. Sky seemed more disturbed by the news that her Jack could possibly be hating her for something she had no control over.

"But it's for the best," Oliver assured her. Sky looked at him oddly. Aithne came to save the day so that it wouldn't become an awkward "I'm your familiar" thing.

"Destruction and light can never mix," Aithne commented. "_Never_. He belongs with Mimi. His own kind." Schuyler nodded sadly at this bit. Her grandfather had warned her about it. Even if Schuyler was a half-blood, Jack and she could never be together.

"It's just," Sky argued. "I was hoping that Jack would help us, you know? He's the one that got me thinking that something was wrong."

"And now something is and he wants to sit on his butt? Let him," Aith countered. "Just because he doesn't want to admit that something's happening doesn't mean that he's right."

"We get what you're saying, Sky," Oliver assured her. "But we can't wait hoping that your prince charming will come around. Silver Bloods need to be stopped, Jack or no Jack." Sky didn't sound convinced, but Aithne needed her that way. Someone willing to open up to something that they considered a friend. "It's not doing us any good sitting around." Oliver got up from his seat, waiting for his friends to do the same. Aithne got up, but Schuyler seemed a bit hesitant.

"Come on, Sky. Things will get better," Aith assured Schuyler, wondering to herself where she was getting such encouraging thoughts. The council would've told her to suck it up and move on. Werewolves in general would've done that. But, of course, Schuyler wasn't raised in the werewolf clan like her sister. You read right. Her sister. It's classic that sisters have to be fighting each other, right?


	10. Until I Found Us

Although werewolves have the same reproduction process as Blue Bloods, they certainly didn't have Aithne's father. His name is Andrew. Andrew made a deal with Lucifer that if Lucifer would provide him with the necessary to create a werewolf, he could create a crossbreed- a creature of Heaven and hell, and Andrew would assume right hand to Lucifer in hell. The Blue Blood he seduced? Allegra. Aithne, however, wasn't like the natural human birth. There was no nine month process. Two weeks after Schuyler was born, Allegra was seduced by Andrew. How did he seduce her? Posing as her human love. Two weeks after the seduction, Aithne was born and swept away by the werewolf clan. Unconventional? Obviously rules for human birth don't apply to a Werewolf-Blue Blood. After Lucifer saw that Aithne had been born, and was in stable condition, he brought Andrew to hell to work under him. Andrew didn't bat an eye at leaving his child behind.

Despite being half Blue Blood, Aithne was raised to believe that they were the ultimate enemy. She didn't argue with this, seeing as no Blue Blood had ever come after her. She knew that her mother was Allegra, and that Allegra had shut herself off from the rest of the world after giving birth to the creature that neither Heaven nor hell could ever truly accept. Aithne had always known that she was a half-blood. Her father had become a hero in the eyes of the werewolves for what he'd accomplished. For her. She'd excelled in every possible situation. She was more agile, had more stealth, and was even more effective in the kill. Taking the best qualities from both sides. Taking the highest level of Blue Blood, and the most cunning of the werewolves. Even Aaron was nothing compared to Andrew's cunning.

Aaron was the weakest reincarnation they'd had in five hundred years, but Aithne more than made up for the slack. Together they seemed unstoppable, to the council, at least. It seemed only inevitable that Aaron would finally establish a bond, and Aithne's next self would be his other half. The two strongest would lead the werewolves back into the depths. Albatross seemed certain of this.

After school had ended, Aithne and Aaron went back to their apartment to find Kingsley waiting for them.

"Took you long enough," Kingsley commented, playing with a knife.

"We had school," Aithne informed him, already annoyed with the Silver Blood. She desperately wanted to rip out his heart for getting caught in the first place.

"Do you honestly think they'll trust you?" Kingsley questioned. Aaron set his things down by the door.

"We're already accepted," Aaron informed him. "The Force twins are enjoying my company," Aithne rolled her eyes, knowing that Mimi only kept him around because he happened to be what a Force would consider attractive. "And Aith's made her way in with Schuyler."

"What about Bliss?" Kingsley questioned.

"You mean Allegra's other daughter?" Aithne asked. "Ask Aaron."

"I'm getting to know Bliss pretty well," Aaron informed Kingsley, smirking somewhat at the thought. "Blue Bloods are _too_ easy compared to this ice queen." Aaron was pointing to Aithne, but she pretended not to notice.

"As long as we get rid of Bliss and Schuyler, everything's going to be fine," Aithne intruded, making the boy's concentration on Aithne's back side falter. "And if you're both going to be perverts, why don't you got hit up The Bank. They've got plenty of easy pickings."

"See, I would," Kingsley assured her. "But I'm a wanted man in Blue Blood territory."

"That's your own fault," Aith shot back. "Get back to the council, and wait for more instruction." Kingsley nodded, making his exit out the back windows.

"Is that really what you want?" Aaron inquired.

"What?"

"For me to go to The Bank?"

"It'd be easiest."

"But you know that I don't do easy," Aaron commented, coming and wrapping his arms around her waist. Aithne shook her head, beginning to pull away. "Come on, don't tell me that don't think I'm hot." Aith looked at his face for a moment. His hair was a shaggy brown, with the look that he needed a cut. His eyes were hazel, but had a wildness within them. Aaron would've been hot on anyone's scale.

"You are attractive," Aithne agreed. "And that's why we couldn't."

"How does that logic work?" Aaron questioned, not letting Aith pull away.

"Because it would make things awkward between us. And we're going to be living together for a while, so awkward isn't good." He pulled her closer.

"And what makes you think it'd be awkward?" he whispered into her ear.

"Because unlike you, I have half of a conscious," she replied, digging her nails into his arm, making him exclaim in pain, releasing her.

"Why do you have to do that?" he asked.

"You said you liked the hard ones," Aithne responded, smirking.


	11. Far Apart

Aaron decided that he would go down to The Bank, but was forcing Aithne to come with him.

"We could have that that Force sibling bond type thing," he persisted, poking her sides.

"Aaron, I don't wanna go out," Aithne had replied, pushing his hands away.

"Irritable much?" he questioned sarcastically, putting his hands up in surrender. Aith shook her head in disapproval, making her way to her room. Aaron moved in front of her, not allowing her to pass. "Please?"

"You know I could force you out of the way, right?" Aithne asked seriously. She really could, but wasn't one for showing off. But after seeing Kingsley, and spending some time Aaron, she just wanted some time to herself, and would do anything to get it.

"True," he agreed. "But it'll be good to the mission. Schuyler and Oliver hang out there, remember?" Aithne nodded stubbornly, unhappy because he was right. "So I call a taxi?" She nodded again. A broad smile overtook his face as he made his way towards the phone. She couldn't help but smirk at how he'd beat her at her own game. She was beyond ready to get rid of Schuyler. Beyond ready to get done with her mission and do something better with her life. If there _was_ anything better. Suddenly, Aithne was torn from her thoughts by Aaron grabbing her wrist and dragging her.

"What are you doing?" she inquired angrily. He looked shocked for a moment.

"We're going to wait for the cab, Aith. Remember? The Bank?" Aithne nodded quickly.

"Sorry," she apologized, wondering what had caused the outburst. Aaron shrugged it off, keeping a hold of her wrist. She supposed that was best, considering that she was prone to zone out at any moment. They entered the elevator to find it empty, despite the building being a crowded place.

"Ever thought of having sex in an elevator?" Aaron asked randomly, filling the silence.

"No!" Aith replied, completely shocked though she knew she shouldn't have been. Aaron had always been a player. Now he was living with a girl and expected benefits. "I'll tell you the same answer every day if you continue to question my answer."

"Come on, Aithne!" he coaxed. "Haven't you ever wondered?" He came closer to her, wrapping his arms around her. "Having a bond?"

"Save it for the Blue Bloods." Aaron was shoved against the elevator wall. A moment later the doors opened and Aithne calmly walked out.

"Come on, Aith. Forgive me?" he pleaded as they got into the cab.

"Not a chance."

"Aith, you know I didn't-"

"All you want is a piece of-"

"Guys, this is a cab not a wrestling ring," the cabdriver interrupted.

"Thank you." Aaron glared at Aith after she stated this.

"So what's the problem?" the driver asked.

"What are you, our therapist?" Aaron snapped.

"Aaron, shut up! Just because you think you can get any girl you want doesn't mean that you'll have me!"

"_Oh_, a player, huh?" The cabdriver really wasn't helping Aaron.

"Bud, why don't you just mind your own business?" Aaron asked sarcastically.

"My cab, my business." The rest of the ride went by in silence as Aaron concocted a plan to get Aithne on something that would make her woozy while Aith was planning her move on Schuyler and Oliver.


	12. Turning It Over

The moment the two were out of the cab, they separated. Aaron headed toward the Force crowd waiting outside while Aithne went over to Schuyler and Oliver.

"Hey guys," she greeted as friendly as she could muster considering her night. The two didn't seem to notice. Oliver looked slightly nervous. Aith automatically knew that tonight Schuyler would be drinking his blood again.

"Hey," they replied, both looking at each other awkwardly.

"Guys, you're going to have to get over this, you know." Aithne was getting annoyed with their subtleness. It was the exact opposite with werewolves. Blunt. Always saying their feelings. Aithne had secrets, though. It was part of her nature.

"It's just sort of weird with the blood," Schuyler explained. "When you take your first, you'll get it."

"Maybe," Aithne replied, shrugging her shoulders. Jack Force came up suddenly behind Schuyler.

"My dad wants us to come home immediately," Jack stated.

"Can they come?" Schuyler asked, pointing to Aithne and Oliver, more to Oliver. Jack nodded. They all shoved themselves into the back of a cab and were on their way to the Force house.

"Your dad home?" Aithne questioned.

"No," Jack replied. "He's out of town on business, but he doesn't want us out and about while Kingsley is still out there. He got Mimi last time, he doesn't want it to happen again." They all nodded in unison. "So we'll all just hang out." Aithne felt relieved. If anyone could feel her presence, it'd be Charles Force or Schuyler's grandfather.

When they got to the house, Mimi and Aaron was nowhere to be found, so Jack went out searching. Schuyler and Oliver left Aithne to watch the huge TV. Jack arrived five minutes later.

"Where are they?" Jack asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Don't worry lover boy," Aithne assured him. "She's just taking his blood." He nodded, still unhappy.

_Crap_, Jack thought, beginning to pace the room. Aith decided to place a thought in his head.

_Ever thought about werewolves?_

"Aithne, how much do you know about Silver Bloods?" Jack asked.

"All about them. They were everywhere where Aaron and I used to live. I was attacked by one once." Jack shuddered, and Aithne could see his thoughts returning to his own encounter.

"Ever think that there could be more than just Silver Bloods out there?" he inquired. Aithne pretended to ponder for a moment.

"I think there has to be," Aithne stated. "I mean, how many Silver Bloods can there be? Most of them went to hell, right? There's got to be something else, or how would you get more if they're all stuck there?" Jack nodded in agreement.

"My father wouldn't like this conversation. He says it's just Silver Bloods."

"He'd like to believe it, wouldn't he? We all would. He's Michael, he believes that he can beat whatever is out there."

"Can't he?" Jack seemed truly concerned about this. He'd been concerned about Schuyler and Oliver together, but this was more of a fear. A fear that Michael could be killed. Gone. Forever.

"We'll see," Aithne commented. "If there is something else out there, he might not be able to."

"Werewolves." She pretended that she seemed surprised.

"They're myth," she assured him.

"But a lot of people say that about vampires, what if werewolves actually do exist?" Aithne shook her head.

"I'd be amazed." Suddenly, Mimi and Aaron entered. Mimi was drooped over Aaron's shoulder.

"A Silver Blood attacked her," Aaron explained. "She's fine now, I saved her, but she needs a lot of rest." Jack lay Mimi down on the couch.

"Kingsley," Mimi murmured under her breath. Aithne's glance immediately went to Aaron. Aithne looked at her watch.

"Shoot, we have to go!" she exclaimed just as Schuyler and Oliver came out. Aithne grabbed Aaron's arm and dragged him out of the mansion.


End file.
